A common operation in linear algebra is a multiply accumulate operation (e.g., c=c+a*b). The multiply accumulate is typically a sub-operation in a stream of operations, for instance, a dot product between two vectors, which could also be a single product of a column and a row in a matrix multiply. For example, C=0
For (I)C+=A[I]*B[I]